malachitenightsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Broken Goddess
Empusa is a DemiGoddess who has udnergone a number of transofrmations. She is Hekate’s youngest daughte; she turned away from the evil that she became and now seeks redemption. As such, she has been cast out by her sisters Mormo and Lamia and their followers destroy any images of her that remain – therefore, her nomenclature amongst her worshipers as “the Broken Goddess.” Lucien has begun to adopt her symbols as a possible patron. Multiple members of the party are gaining the tattoos that mark them as members of the Order of the Broken Goddess. When dreamwalking in the mind of Dark Annie, Madame Tajemství "sidestepped" into the mind of the ancient Night Hag Angozia, allowing them to witness the events of the desecration of Empusa. The party now knows that Angozia was Mormo's follower, that Lamia had one of her Lamia namesakes at the scene, and that they had hired Jack to do their dirty work, as the sisters were prohibited from directly committing fratricide. Jack was apparently interested in doing so in order to obtain the fabled Pandora's Box, which Empusa was apparently at one time the guardian of. However, it appears that he was unsuccessful in gaining his prize. A Song that played in the Temple of Hekate hidden beneath the statue garden seems to suggest many of the themes the party has faced: The Broken Goddess (Lyrics) My iron shoes have worn their soles right through So if you have to be a frog, I'll be a frog with you. You analyze the magic beans For what they might conceal; But do you think these fairy tales are real? This broken goddess, formally displayed, Lay sleeping in the earth until she Met up with the spade. Her injuries by other hands were laid, But by your clever lamplight and cruel eyes betrayed; So out the door and cross the plain A lion wild and free You know what you have to hold To find and follow me So long as you dissect the text You'll never find it, brekekekex; There is no logic to reality. Well, brekekekex koax koax, A broken goddess holds the box Of all the things that we refuse to see; So brekekekex, come turn the lock. The lioness has run from many men Who put her on a pedestal to knock her off again I've come to see no robber bridegroom Hides inside of you, But will you give the ferryman his due? The distance between you and I is vast As any plain of Africa or Any tower of glass So follow where the lion's paws have Pressed into the grass She'll push you to the future by way of the hidden past So out the door and cross the plain A lion wild and free You know what you have to hold To find and follow me So long as you dissect the text You'll never find it, brekekekex; There is no logic to reality. Well, brekekekex koax koax, A broken goddess holds the box Of all the things that we refuse to see; So brekekekex, come turn the lock. And bring my present wandering to end; We've called each other lover, now Let me call you friend By Venus and by Vulcan, By the beautiful and the lame, The lioness waits outside the gates. You've only to call my name! So out the door and cross the plain A lion wild and free You know what you have to hold To find and follow me So long as you dissect the text You'll never find it, brekekekex; There is no logic to reality. Well, brekekekex koax koax, A broken goddess holds the box Of all the things that we refuse to see; So brekekekex, come turn the lock. Category:Outsider Category:Gods & Powers